


actions speak louder than words (but words can hurt just as much)

by Waterfall_Creek97



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: But they get better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse, mean inseparables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened d'Artagnan didn't even realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actions speak louder than words (but words can hurt just as much)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Elenduen's dreamwidth d'artagnan whump prompt community. I hope I did it justice:)
> 
> All mistakes are my own as I don't have a Beta. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism but no flames.
> 
> ~Enjoy!

The first time it happened d'Artagnan didn't even realize it.

It had been a normal day filled with sparring and joking (and maybe a little too much playful rough-housing) with his new-found friends in the Musketeers. The sun was shining and the winter air was surprisingly warm for that time of year, the snow from the previous week being melted under it's warm, golden rays.

It was almost evening and the day was winding down, everyone having spent their energy on the rigorous training required by the Musketeers. Everyone was going their separate ways, some going to find a nice drink at a quiet tavern, others to find release with a willing companion.

d'Artagnan removed his gloves, using his now bare hands to brush his sweaty hair back off of his forehead. He looked around for his companions, them having been behind him only moments ago only for him to find the formerly occupied space empty. A frown marred his youthful face. Where'd the go?

The young Gascon headed towards the stable, only to find it empty save for a handful of horses. He turned and left, heading towards the gate to see if maybe his friends were waiting there for him to catch up. A small smile lit up his face at the thought. The evenings he had recently spent with the trio at a nearby tavern being some of the better evenings of his life.

d'Artagnan reached the garrison gates only to find that his companions weren't there like he'd thought. A Musketeer by the name of Caron was there though, speaking with another Musketeer before his companion wandered off in the direction of a couple of taverns. d'Artagnan walked up to Caron, the other man greeting him with a small smile.

"D'Artagnan, what can I do for you?"

d'artagnan smiled back. Caron was one of the few Musketeers to immediately accept him as a trainee.

"Hey, Caron. I was wondering, have you seen Athos, Porthos and Aramis?"

"Yeah, they left a few minutes ago. Said something about finding a quiet place to drink. They said you were hanging out with Madame Bonacieux this evening while her husband was out of town and to not worry about you coming with them. I thought it was strange, as how you've been spending a lot of time together since Athos was found innocent. Everything alright?"

d'Artagnan gave Caron a distracted nod, fighting to keep a frown off his face. He hadn't made plans with Constance for that evening. While the lady was his friend and landlord, he had been going to try and get to know his companions better. d'Artagnan shook his head. They'd probably thought since he didn't say anything about going with them that he had plans for the evening. With a quick goodbye to Caron, d'Artagnan headed down the street towards the Bonacieux house. No reason why he couldn't hang out with Constance for the evening.

.

.

.

 

.

The second time it happened d'artagnan thought it odd, but didn't really see it.

It was another normal day, if colder than the warmth that came through the month before. He drew his doublet tighter around his torso, the leather not doing much to keep him warm. His breath fogged the air in front of his face. He wasn't used to this kind of cold. Sure, it got cold on the farm, but Lupiac had nothing on Paris. What would have been just plain cold air hitting his face at home, the winds in Paris were icy and unrelenting.

The young man was waiting for his friends to finish with their training, having already finished himself, before he figured they'd head off to some tavern on the outskirts of the city. d'artagnan anxiously awaited the warmth of said tavern, the building being warmed by a fire off in a corner. d'artagnan's teeth chattered even more at a blow of icy wind from the thought.

Just as his companions headed his way they headed towards Treville, who was standing on the balcony in front of his office, apparently having been summoned, detouring them from finishing coming his way. The Gascon fought not to groan in distress. He was already freezing, he didn't need to be any colder.

A few moments later, the trio headed back out his way, and d'Artagnan sped up to meet them half way across the yard. He went to open his mouth to ask which tavern they were headed off to when Athos broke in before he could get anything out.

"Treville needs you to run an errand for Serge. Said something about needing fresh bread for tomorrow's breakfast." d'Artagnan popped his mouth shut with a slight click, barely stifling a groan of disappontment, but nodded instead. At least the walk t the market would help warm him up.

"I guess I'll see ya'll later." The trio gave him a nod and turned away heading out the gate.

When d'Artagnan a glimpse of what looked to be relief on all their faces before the turned away he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

.

.

.

 

.

It happened a few more times and d'artagnan was starting to wonder.

It wasn't every day, just about once every other week. Something would come up, like a Musketeer needing someone to run into the market for something when they could do it themselves, or Treville needing a missive delivered across Paris that could easily be delivered by the stable boy.

And every time, d'Artagnan would catch looks of relief from his friends when he headed off and they were left behind.

On the days he went with them, they'd sit and drink for a bit, and then they would get these looks on their faces when he would say something before giving excuses and heading off in their own directions. Porthos would find a game of cards, Aramis a lady friend and Athos his own empty table and a bottle of wine. And d'Artagnan would be left alone, having been cut off mid conversation.

At first he brushed it off as coincidence, but the more and more it happened, and the more frequently it happened, d'Artagnan was starting to worry. Was something wrong with his friends? Had something happened?

d'Artagnan looked on from his spot on a table bench eating his apple at his friends sparring with some other recruits and he vowed to ask when they went to head out that evening.

A few more hours later and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. After something thinking and stewing, he decided that the best way to ask was just outright. Neither of the trio were fond of beating around the bush.

When d'Artagnan walked up to the trio he could see the tell-tale scowl on their faces, ones that he learned meant he was about to be left behind. Before any of them could cut in and tell him that he was needed elsewhere he interrupted.

"Is everything alright with you guys?"

Aramis fought a scowl at the interruption, but answered politely anyways.

"Of course not, everything is fine. Bertrice does need you to..."

"Are you sure?" d'Artagnan cut in, "You guys have just been acting strange lately and..."

"Enough, I'm done being nice." Athos broke in, the anger in his tone startling the Gascon into silence.

"Why can't you see that we want some peace. We want some time away from you. You are a nuisance, and we want some time to be alone, without a puppy following behind. Why can't you get that?"

d'Artagnan opened and closed his mouth, desperately searching for an answer. His eyes darted between Aramis and Porthos, seeing the same expression on contempt on their faces. He swallowed and lowered his eyes, nodding his head.

"Of course," He stated softly, barely keeping the hurt tears at bay, "I'm sorry for intruding. It won't happen again." The trio all gave him looks of relief and a nod before heading out the gate. He stood in the middle of the courtyard, his head lowered as he fought to get himself under control, cutting off all sounds of garrison life.

After a moment more, the young man lifted his head slightly, just enough to see in front of him, and headed towards the Bonacieux house.

.

.

.

 

.

The next morning brought in rain, the dreary sky matching Athos' mood. His head ached from his overindulgence in wine the night before, blurring his vision. His stomach roiled with nausea with every breath. Athos slowly made his way to the breakfast line, grabbing a piece of plain, freshly cut bread to nibble on to help sop up the left over alcohol in his stomach. He gingerly settled into a chair at their normal table, only picking his head off the surface when Porthos plopped down in the seat next to him. The Comte turned his head slightly to glare at the larger man, who laughed and continued stuffing his mouth full of food.

Aramis settled in the seat across from Athos with his own plate, wincing in sympathy at the man's plight.

"Rough night?"

The groan the Spaniard received in return was the only answer he got. With a fond smile at the older man, he tucked into his own food.

"Good news is, Treville gave us the day off besides minor practicing." Porthos grinned at him, already thinking about what the day could hold. He hurriedly stuffed the last bit of pastry into his mouth, swallowing it down with a swig of water from the glass in front of him. He looked around for d'Artagnan, the young man usually sitting with them for breakfast. A frown crossed his brow at the sight of the young man sitting alone of the steps, nibbling at just one piece of bread. Getting Aramis' attention, he nodded in the Gascon's direction.

"What's up with d'Artagnan?" Aramis raised a questioning brow, turning to look in the direction Porthos was telling him. A furrow formed between his eyes at catching sight of d'Artagnan sitting alone, the furrow deepening when he caught sight of the young man's meager breakfast.

"I'm not sure. Though we do need to apologize. We were a bit harsh to him yesterday." He winced when he recalled Athos' exact words to the younger man. While yes, they'd all been tired and in a bad mood, that didn't mean he should have let Athos go off on the young man, especially when he didn't deserve it. How was he supposed to know that they wished for some time away, when he barely even knew them himself. Aramis mentally kicked himself for their actions. The kid was young, and had no one in Paris, of course he was going to cling to them a bit.

"When 'e're finished here 'e can all go and apologize, seeing as how we didn't correct Athos yesterday." Porthos spoke up.. The Comte groaned at their suggestion, but nodded anyway. They had been a bit cruel with their words, or in his brother's case, their silence.

But they didn't get the chance. When they went to find the Gascon he had disappeared from his spot. The trio looked around but hadn't seen him. When they questioned some of the other Musketeers, they were told he'd left with Caron and some of the other recruits for the firing range. Shoulders slumping in disappointment, the trio made their way back to the table.

Later, they all vowed.

.

.

 

.

.

By the evening the trio was getting frustrated. All attempts to speak with the Gascon throughout the day were stopped before they could even begin, the young man seeming to be avoiding them, quite adeptly. Whenever they would see d'Artagnan alone and started to head his way, he'd disappear into the other groups of Musketeers, or start a conversation with someone, and sometimes even outright leaving the garrison.

After a week with d'Artagnan still avoiding them, the Inseparables were desperate. They knew they'd been unnecessarily cruel to the young man and wanted to apologize. They hadn't thought their actions would lead to this. Guilt continued to poke at them every time they thought about what happened.

It was bordering on two weeks of d'Artagnan not speaking to them when Treville called them up to his office. He handed them a missive package to be delivered with specific orders to take d'Artagnan with them. Treville, having seen what was going on with the four, and having figured out his part in it, decided that a weekend trip would do them some good, giving them time to clear the air.

The Inseparables couldn't help but feel ecstatic at not only getting out of the garrison after so long of not having a mission, but also the fact that they'd finally get their chance to apologize to the Gascon. It wasn't until recently that they'd realized actually how much they'd actually come to care for the young man. That realization only made their resolve to apologize even stronger.

The trio met d'Artagnan at the stable, the Gascon apparently already having been told and had saddled up already. They hurried through putting their tack on, mounting and having to trot a bit to catch up to d'Artagnan who'd already started off down the street. The trio shared a glance and silently decided to hold off bringing up the subject until they were a bit of a ways out. Silence reigned between the four as the started on the trail through the woods.

After an hour of silence Athos cleared his throat, the noise a sharp pierce through the air. d'Artagnan flinched at the sound, shoulders curling in on himself. The inseparables caught the action and the guilt in them rose. How could they do this to d'Artagnan?

"D'Artagnan...I wish to apologize for what happened." The Gascon stiffened at the Comte's words, his dark eyes warily meeting his.

"I had no right to say what I did, and especially when I didn't mean it." d'Artagnan's scoff at his words startling him into stopping.

"Didn't mean it? Oh, you meant it plenty; all three of you. You made it pretty obvious with the underhanded ways of getting me to leave you alone." The trio winced at the deep bitterness in the younger man's tone, the hurt making the edges all the sharper. Athos swallowed down the lump in his throat before speaking.

"We did do that, and I'm sorry. We shouldn't have expected you catch on to the hints when you didn't know us well, just like we didn't know you. And even if you had known and were just ignoring the signs, that didn't give me the right to say the things I did, or say them the way I did. It was mean and cruel and I'm truly sorry for it. We all are." Aramis and Porthos both murmured their agreement, but the skeptical look on d'Artagnan's face showed his disbelief.

"These past few weeks of silence between us has showed us how much we've actually come to enjoy your company, even if we didn't know it. And we're sorry that we didn't take the chance to get to know you more, instead of just being cruel. Especially after helping us clear Athos' name even when you thought he was your father's killer. We know this is a lot to ask, but is there any chance you could forgive us, and we could start again?" Porthos went dead silent after his question, barely even breathing.

The trio held their collective breaths while waiting to hear d'artagnan's verdict. The furrow between the younger man's eyes portrayed not only his confusion, but his hurt also. It was another few moments before he began speaking softly.

"You guys were all I had in Paris. I knew no one and had no family there. You were what I could hold on to. And when you did and said what you did, that hurt...a lot. I don't know if I could get that trust I had in you back." The trio winced and their shoulders slumped. This had been worse than they thought.

"But I...I might be willing to try." The Inseparables looked towards d'Artagnan but they young man wouldn't meet their gaze. It took a few more moments for it to completely register with them, but when it did grins broke out on all their faces, even a small one on Athos'. With a silent vow to do their best by the young man passing between them Athos spoke up.

"It's a start."  
.

 

.

.

 

.

~Finish

**Author's Note:**

> I hop ya'll enjoyed and that you think I did it justice. Please review:)


End file.
